An emergency service may be contacted by dialing an emergency telephone number, such as 9-1-1. In some cases, dialing an emergency telephone number may connect an individual with an emergency dispatch center. The emergency dispatch center may coordinate deployment of emergency responders (e.g., police officers, fire fighters, emergency medical technicians (EMTs), and/or the like) to an emergency.